Met This Girl
by McSteph
Summary: When Harry meets a little girl at one of McFly's visits to a hospital, little did he know she could change his look on life forever. ONE SHOT. My first fic, please R&R!


**A/N This is my first fic, R&R and tell me what you think? Thanks =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story other than Evangeline and the storyline, thanks :) **

**Met This Girl**

'Harry, in the car come on, we have to leave!' Fletch, always the one to never be late to anything. Today was the day McFly was visiting children in hospital for something or other. I never remembered what charity we were supporting when we did these things, but would it really matter in the end if it was Children in Need or Sport Relief? Short answer, no. I jumped in the car beside Doug, who was bopping up and down in his seat to some song. I slipped his iPod out of his fingers and had a look what the happy song was. Grace Kelly, MIKA. I smiled to myself and handed it back. And the kid wondered why so many girls were in love with him. Tom slid in next to me and Danny got in the front. Fletch got in the driver's seat and started the car.  
'What have you guys been feeding Dougie?' Fletch asked, glancing in the mirror at Doug bouncing around, dancing in his seat.

'Wouldn't have a clue, he's been at his mum's for the last four days,' Tom said, taking out his iPod, putting the ear phones in and blocking out the rest of us. We all followed suit. The trip to the hospital was silent, apart from Dougie's sometimes yelled lyrics of songs.

Fifteen minutes later we were walking through the doors of the hospital. The smell of disinfectant hit my nose and it started itching. I wiped it with my sleeve and followed the rest of the boys into the children's room, where a bunch of sick kids were waiting for us. The hospital was always sad for me. One of my best friends growing up had leukaemia and I spent most of my time with him as a child until he got discharged. As I walked into the brightly decorated room I began feeling upset. It looked like all the kids were cancer of leukaemia sufferers. They all looked pale and had bandannas tied around their heads. I felt a pang of sadness and a lump rise in my throat. Danny, who was next to me stiffened and a tiny little sob escaped from his mouth. I put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He took these things the hardest out of all of us. He turned and gave me a weak smile, brushing a tear away. We made our way over to where our instruments were set up, ready for us to play the kids a song or two. I sat at the stool in front of my drum kit, glad for being at the back. I didn't have to try and think of things to say. I had another glance around the room. Twenty or so kids, their ages ranging from probably around four to eight, all sat in bean bags on the floor. Tom began talking to the kids and we started to play Obviously for them. We played All About You, 5 Colours and That Girl for them. They squealed at us and it felt like the whole spirit in the room was lifted. We finished our little show and went and started talking to them. As I stood up from my seat, a little girl ran up to me. She was wearing a rainbow bandanna and was dressed in a pale pink dress with little white buckle up shoes, with long white socks and pink glittery fairy wings. Her face was very pale and her eyes were sunken and were tinged with yellow. But she still had beautiful wide smile on her pale face that lit it up and made her seem more alive.  
'You're Harry! I'm Evangeline, I'm six and I love McFly! You're my favourite!' she exclaimed.

'I'm very glad to hear that Evangeline! Or should I say Fairy Princess Evangeline,' I replied, trying to imitate her happiness. She let out a little squeal and threw her arms around my thighs, which was the only place she could reach. I picked her up and rested her on my hip and she threw her arms around my neck, grinning.

'So Evangeline, do you have a favourite song?' I asked and she nodded enthusiastically.

'_Room on the 3__rd__ Floor, not what we asked for, I'm not tired enough to sleep_,' she sang.

'Very nice singing! That's my favourite song too!' I exclaimed.  
'And guess what Harry? Guess what?' she asked excitedly.

'What?!' I asked, matching her excitement.

'My room is on the third floor! Mummy says I can go home soon, the bad bug inside me is all going away!' she said.

'That's really good to hear!' I said, hoping she didn't hear my voice crack in the middle of it. I swallowed back the tears that were trying to break free from the corners of my eyes.

'Yeah, I get to go and see my baby brother! I'm a big sister!'

'What's your brother's name?' I asked excitedly for her.

'His name is Harry too!' she cried.

'Wow! I'm going to have to meet him aren't I?' I said and she nodded enthusiastically.

'You can come and see him at my house and I can show you my puppy. His name's Spot!!' she exclaimed. She was one sprightly little girl!!

'I'd love that,' I replied, placing her back on the floor.

'Do you want to come and see my room here?' she asked. I looked up at the motherly nurse standing next to her.

'Of course dear,' she said.

'YAY!! Come on Harry!' Evangeline exclaimed, grabbing my hand. I glanced around the room as I was taken with her. Danny had a balloon and was playing with the kids, playing a game to keep it off the ground. Tom had four little boys with him and was playing cars with them and Dougie was drawing pictures with another group of boys and girls.

'Look, mine's a tree!' I heard him say. I looked up at him again. He was holding up a very scribbly picture of what looked to be a bunch off squiggles on top of two straight lines. A far cry from his usual drawing style.

'Mine's better!' a little boy exclaimed, holding up a picture of a car, which _was _better! Dougie put on his sulky face at the kids, who giggled and jumped on him. Dougie was very good with kids, despite what he thought. A tug on my hand reminded me who I was with, so I started following her down the hall. As she walked, she seemed to get more tired and began to pant.

'Evangeline, would you like me to carry you the rest of the way?' I asked and she shook her head.

'It's okay Harry!!' she replied, still bouncing along the white corridor.

'We have to use the ellyvator!' she said excitedly as we walked up to it.

'You mean elevator?' I asked.

'Yeah, the ellyvator!' she exclaimed, pushing the up arrow many times. She did look very tired and worn out. We got in the elevator and she pressed the 3 button. We were the only ones inside. The ding signalled we'd made it to the floor we needed. I glanced down at Evangeline. She was panting again. I picked her up and put her on my shoulders.

'WEEEEEEEEEEE!' she cried as we travelled down the white hallway. The walls had posters and things on them, trying to lift kid's spirits. I knew for a fact that if I was six and in here, a brightly coloured poster wasn't going to cheer me up.

'What number is your room?' I asked Evangeline, who was having fun playing with my hair. Luckily I'd let it get long again. She would've had a tough time doing that if it was shaved.

'Number firty-free!' she exclaimed. I found number thirty-three and let her down in the doorway. She ran over and jumped on her bed. I stood in the doorway and looked around the room. It had one bed in it and was painted boring white. She had no posters, no get well soon cards, no flowers, nothing to make it more bright and cheerful. It didn't even have a TV. It made me feel depressed and upset to be in there.

'Harry, over here, quick!' she exclaimed. I snapped back to reality and looked up. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor with three Barbie dolls, complete with dresses and a house and a car. They all looked well worn and the seams of the dresses were beginning to split, but it didn't seem to worry Evangeline. I sat on the floor across from her, sliding my legs up in the same position as she was.

'So are these your Barbies?' I asked and she nodded.

'This is Susan, she works as a doctor!' she exclaimed, holding up a Barbie dressed in a white uniform.

'Well hello Susan, very nice to meet you,' I said, shaking the doll's hand. Evangeline giggled and held up her next one.

'This is Kate, she's my second favourite and she's a princess,' Evangeline said, handing me a Barbie dressed in a rainbow dress and a crown.

'Princess Kate, how very nice to meet you,' I said, pretending to bow. Evangeline gave me the biggest grin then held up the final Barbie. This particular Barbie was wearing a bandanna and hospital gown.

'This is Rosie and she's my favourite because she's like me,' Evangeline smiled, handing her to me. I bit my lip and forced the lump in my throat back down.

'And it's very nice to meet you Rosie,' I whispered.

'She's got a scar on her head, see?' she asked and I nodded, unable to make myself speak.

'That's going to be me, I have to have a big operation in two days, then I'll be all better then I can go home and I can even go to school!' she exclaimed happily. 'They've got to get the yucky bug out so I stop being sick,' she continued, still as happy as ever. _Don't cry Harry, it's alright, please don't cry_. I thought to myself. If this little girl who was going through hell could be as happy as this, I could try and be too.

'Do you want to play with me?' Evangeline asked.

'I'd be honoured to play with you Fairy Princess Evangeline,' I said, sliding over to the house, which looked handmade, maybe by an Uncle or Grandfather. As we played "House" as Evangeline called it, she asked me questions.

'Have you ever met the Queen Harry?' she asked as she pretended to make her Barbie eat.

'I have met the queen, yes,' I smiled. Evangeline's mouth dropped open.

'What was she like? Did she have pretty necklaces and a big crown? Did she wave like this?' Evangeline asked, doing the royal wave.

'Yes she did, and she was very nice,' I smiled. I could feel myself becoming attached to the sheer courage and happiness of this little girl.

'Will you take me to meet her someday?' she asked.

'I don't know Evangeline, but I'll try my best, just for you,' I grinned and she jumped on me, giggling and giving me a hug. I hugged her back, giggling along with her. She had the most infectious giggle and smile!

'Harry, can you teach me drums one day? They're my favourite instrument and you play them so good,' she asked hopefully.

'Of course,' I smiled and she beamed at me.

'Would you like to do some drawing?' I asked noticing the little table in the corner, covered in crayons and pencils. She nodded and jumped up, running over to it. I stood up and followed her. She started drawing pictures, so I got a pencil as well and started trying to make something. A tiara for the Fairy Princess and a wand. I could remember growing up with my sister Catherine, she always played fairies and would spend hours making tiaras and special wands and things like that. Evangeline would like that too I guessed. I began colouring in the tiara a goldy kind of colour, complete with pink jewels to match her outfit. I was pretty pleased with myself! I'd never made a tiara before! She tried to peek at it.

'Uh, uh, uh! No peeking Evangeline, you've got to wait until I'm finished!' I said and she jokingly sighed and continued on her picture. Then I set about making the wand. I coloured that a silvery colour with a pink gem. I cut them both out and stuck the ends of the tiara together ready to put on Evangeline.

'Are you ready yet?' I asked, trying to peer over at it.

'Hey! It's a surprise!' she exclaimed covering it with her hands and putting her pencil down.

'Would you like to go first?' I asked and she nodded. Evangeline held up a picture. It was of two stick figures standing together, holding hands in a park. One was a boy and the other one was a girl. There was an arrow drawn to the boy one with "Harry" written in cute handwriting. The other arrow, pointed at the girl said "Me" written next to it.

'Look Harry, it's me and you! And look, I have my hair still!' she said, pointing at the yellow wavy lines.

'Wow, this is a really good picture Evangeline! Much better than I could ever draw!' I exclaimed brightly, even though inside I was aching. Poor kid.

'It's for you,' she said sheepishly, handing it to me.

'Thank you so much Evangeline! I'm going to stick this on my wall back at the McFly house!' I grinned and she gave another one of her huge infectious smiles.

'And this is what I've made for you, close your eyes and hold out one hand,' I said, getting the tiara and wand out from under the table.

'No peeking!' I exclaimed as she cheekily opened one eye. I checked her eyes were closed and put the tiara on her head and placed the paper wand in her hand.

'Open your eyes sweetie,' I said and her eyes flicked open.

'This is wicked, thank you so much Harry!!!' she exclaimed, jumping off her chair and running around the room, pretending to be a fairy.

'Now you can be a real fairy princess,' I smiled as she ran daintily around the room.

'Bam! I put a spell on you Harry! You can't talk now!' she giggled, pointing the wand at me. I clapped a hand over my mouth made my eyes go wide. She kept giggling and running around. She pointed it back at me again.

'Bam! You can talk now!' she laughed.

'Phew,' I sighed, running a hand across my forehead and she giggled even louder and I couldn't help but grin. Her nurse came in and sat next to me.

'This is one amazing little girl,' I whispered to her.

'Yeah, she is quite the busy little bee!' she laughed. 'And a very brave little girl. She's got a brain tumour. She's been in here since she was three,' the nurse said sadly. I felt my heart plummet to the ground floor.

'Are you serious?' I asked croakily and she nodded sorrowfully. And I complained like mad when I had a cold!

'Yeah, the doctors are hoping that the operation early Thursday morning will be able to let her be a normal kid and go home and not be bothered by it again. It's quite a difficult operation to perform, but the doctors and her parents are willing to take the chance so she can come home again,' she said, watching Evangeline cast spells on her Barbies and giggle to herself. I watched her too. I couldn't believe I'd only known this little girl a few hours, it seemed so much longer than that. In that short amount of time, she'd taught me so much. To be brave and happy, even when everything is scary and hard. Who knew I could be taught that by a six year old?

'Well, I was just coming to tell you Harry, that it's time for you to leave,' she said, standing up.

'Come on sweetheart, come and say goodbye to Harry, he's got to leave now,' the nurse said.

'Harry, you'll be back won't you? You'll come and visit me and come and see my puppy? You will, won't you?' she asked, sounding desperate and upset.

'Of course Evangeline, I'll come and visit you tomorrow and I'll bring you a special present, okay? I promise,' I said, holding my arms out. She raced over to me and threw herself into my arms.

'Okay,' she whispered. I put her back on my shoulders as we headed back down to the children's room. In the elevator, she tugged my hair.

'Yeah?' I asked.

'Harry, I'm scared about the operation,' she whispered.

'You'll be fine Evangeline, I'll be there when you wake up,' I replied.

'Harry, do you think I'll go to heaven?' she asked. I nearly dropped her off my shoulders.

'Of course,' I choked out. Where had that come from?

'What's it like there?' she asked. But we finally made it back to the room where the rest of the boys were reading to the children so I didn't have to answer her question. I got Evangeline off my shoulders and set her back on the floor. Danny finished the book just as I walked in the room.

'And that's the story of Sleeping Beauty,' he said, closing the book.

'Uh oh, it looks like we're out of time, we have to go home now, but we had a lot of fun playing with you guys! We hope to be back soon, alright?' Tom asked and all the kids grinned and clapped.

'Let's thank the McFly boys for their lovely performance and for playing with you and reading to you!' the matron said and all the kids cheered and clapped.

'Evangeline,' I whispered and she turned around and looked at me.

'Take this so you remember our promise okay?' I said, handing my drumstick to her.

'Thank you Harry!' she cried, jumping in for another hug. I hugged her back, the tears still trying to fall. 'Be brave for me, okay? Bye!' I called as I followed the rest of the boys out, waving to the kids, but mostly to the little girl in the paper crown, pink dress and pink fairy wings clutching her paper wand and my drumstick tightly in her hand.

I got home with the rest of the boys, who all sat and watched TV. I went up to my room and stuck Evangeline's picture on the wall, just like I told her I would. There was a quiet knock at the door and Dougie walked in, sitting next to me on my bed.

'I met some of the most amazingly brave kids I will ever meet in my life today,' he said, lying back across the covers.

'So did I,' I replied, staring at the picture.

'That little girl seemed to take quite a liking to you,' Dougie smiled and I nodded.

'She was some kid,' I replied.

'Yeah...' Dougie trailed off, staring at the ceiling. 'We're ordering pizza and having a movie night if you wanna come down,' Dougie said and I nodded, following him back down the stairs.

I awoke the next morning with a terrible throbbing headache, the result of too many drinks, as usual when we had a movie night. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and stretching. The clock read 3:30pm in the afternoon. That was understandable after falling asleep at six I guess. I went out and had a shower, washing away the alcoholic smell and went downstairs where the guys were watching TV sleepily. 'Afternoon,' I said sitting down on the couch next to Dougie. Something was nagging in my mind, like I'd forgotten something, but my throbbing head wasn't letting me remember. I dismissed it, knowing me it was probably something like buy new deodorant or something. By nine that night, we were all back in bed asleep. That little thing was still nagging me. I made myself forget it and fell asleep, listening to Dougie chatter away in his sleep and Danny snoring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

I awoke at eight-thirty the next morning, feeling bright and chirpy. I sprung out of bed, but as I did, something caught my eye. Oh s***. Evangeline!!!!! I slapped myself on the forehead and got dressed as quickly as I could, grabbed my phone and car keys off my bedside table and sprinted down the stairs.

'Be back later Tom!' I called to the blonde who was drinking coffee on the couch watching a repeat of Friends.

'Alright?' Tom said uncertainly as I raced out the front door and into my car, defying a few speed limits and red lights, cursing and swearing at myself the whole way. I had let her down and broken our promise. I parked my car and just about sprinted into the reception.

'Ev-Evan-Evange-Evangeline Thompson?' I panted to the receptionist.

'I'm sorry I can't let you see here,' she replied bluntly.

'What do you mean you can't let me see her?!' I practically shouted.

'What relation do you have to her Mr Judd?' she asked. Dammit, she knew me.

'I'm a friend of hers, I was here a few days ago,' I said, still puffing.

'I'm extremely sorry to tell you this Mr. Judd, but-,' she started but I cut her off.

'But what?' I asked, fearing the worst.

'There were some complications with her operation this morning. Doctors did all they could, but she passed away,' she told me softly. It took a while to sink in. The happy, brave, spritely little girl I'd been playing with a few days ago was _dead_?

'There must be some mistake, there's no way that could've been Evangeline, she was going home soon,' I choked out but the receptionist shook her head sadly.

'Thankyou,' I managed to choke out, before starting to walk towards the door.

'Mr Judd?' the receptionist called. I turned to face her slowly.

'Yeah?' I asked.

'The funeral is on Monday,' she said and I nodded, numbly going out to the car. I got in and locked all the doors. It couldn't be Evangeline, it just couldn't have been. She was so young and had so much life left in her. I remembered what she'd asked for. To meet the Queen. For me to teach her drums and meet her brother and puppy. But most of all, to uphold my promise I'd made to her. And it wasn't even a hard promise either. Just to come and visit her that one day. But I couldn't even do that. I hated myself. Thoughts of her lying in her hospital bed, wondering where I was came into my head, but I quickly shook them away and started my car. She was going home soon. She was going to school and meeting new kids. But all of that had been taken away from her. I started driving back home, feeling numb and extremely pissed off at myself, so bad I wanted someone to betray me for revenge, but I knew it wasn't going to happen that way. What was done was done and there was nothing I could do to change it, even though I was ready to do anything to make it up to her. The tears I'd been so desperately trying to hold back flooded my eyes making it impossible to see anything at all. I pulled over to the side of the road, laid my head against the steering wheel and sobbed. That little girl had trusted me. She'd been sure I was coming back to see her. She knew I was serious about it as well. And I had broken all of that and now I couldn't even apologise for it. I cried because she was gone. I cried because she was so young. I cried for how certain she was that she was going home. I cried for how brave she was. I could never have been as brave as she had. I cried for how much I hated myself for forgetting. I cried for how annoyed I was for the other boys letting me drink so much and forget and for letting me sleep in. I sobbed because Evangeline was gone. And she wasn't coming back. Tears poured down my cheeks, the most I had cried in months or maybe even years. After twenty minutes I decided to head home and figure out a punishment for myself for forgetting.

I walked in the door and slammed it closed without looking at the other three and went straight up to my room where I took Evangeline's picture from the wall and stared at it. I noticed something I hadn't noticed before in the background. A little drum kit with a little girl in pink standing beside it. I broke down once again. How could I have done that to a six year old girl? I laid face down on my pillow, closing my eyes and just lying there, feeling lifeless. There was a quiet knock at the door and in walked Dougie, Danny and Tom.

'Harry-,' Dougie started but I cut over him.

'Dougie, or any of you do me a favour and punch me as hard as you can in the head, please?' I asked, tears streaming down my face.

'What..? No! Why would we do that to you Harry?' Tom asked, sitting himself down next to me and putting an arm over my shoulder.

'Because I'm a terrible person!' I cried, hiccoughing and sobbing.

'Harry, what's wrong? What have you done?' Danny asked in a worried voice.

'I-I-I-I told the little girl from the hospital I'd go and see her yesterday and I-I-I-I-I,' I stammered, hysterically. It had been a long time since I felt this horrible. The last time would've had to of been when I'd accidentally broken Dougie's finger in a play fight, that was pretty bad cos he couldn't play.

'What did you do Harry?' Tom asked gently.

'I forgot Tom, I forgot! And now she's dead and there's nothing I can do!' I wailed, falling forwards into his arms. He soothed me, while shaking his head at the other guys who had no idea what was going on.

'Harry, calm down and tell us again what's happened,' Dougie said softly. I took a deep breath and started again.

'Well I promised the little girl, Evangeline from the hospital I'd go and see her yesterday, but as you guys already know I slept in and totally forgot. So I woke up this morning and remembered I'd forgotten and raced up to the hospital, only to be told by the receptionist that there was a complication with her operation and she died and now I can't even apologise to her for forgetting,' I said in a much more relaxed voice.

'Harry, it's alright, it could've happened to anyone,' Dougie said.

'I know but it had to happen to me didn't it? Why did I promise her so much?' I cried and Tom patted my arm.

'Harry, the least you can do it go to her funeral, it would mean something to the family,' he said and I nodded.

'What's this?' Danny asked, holding up her picture.

'Evangeline drew it for me,' I sighed. Danny nodded silently and put it back on the bed.

'I'm sorry Harry,' Dougie said softly and I nodded.

'We'll go now; we're here if you need us alright?' Danny said.

'Thanks guys,' I said and they nodded and left. I lay back on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I had an idea. I could write her a letter and put it in her coffin. I went over to my desk and pulled out a notepad of paper Tom had given me for lyrics and a pen and tried to start writing a letter.

I sat for two hours trying to write the perfect letter to her, using a lot of paper and running out a whole pen of ink, but in the end it was right. It read:

_Dear Fairy Princess Evangeline, _

_Where do I begin? Well, I am sorry from the bottom of my heart for forgetting to come and see you yesterday. I won't lie to you. I slept in and completely forgot until this morning when I looked at your beautiful picture where it hung on my wall, like I told you it would. I don't think I will ever forgive myself for what I did to you. I betrayed you and you didn't deserve that. You trusted me with all your heart and I took the trust away. Believe me Evangeline when I say I am sorry. I know that sorry doesn't make everything right, but it's worth a try, right? To answer your question about heaven, I know you're there, there's no doubt about that. But the answer to your other question about what's it like? I have no clue, but someday I will find out as well. I bet it's full of nice people for you to play with and lots of pretty fairies as well. Evangeline, when I make it to heaven, I will be sure to teach you drums and introduce you to one of the Queens and I'll even teach you some things so it seems like school? How does that sound? I'm willing to do anything you want, just to try and make it up to you for breaking our promise. I will never forget you Evangeline, you taught me that even when life is hard, to be brave and strong, and I'll forever keep that with me. Although I only knew you a day, when I met you I felt as though I'd know you for a lot longer, that's the type of amazing, strong, brave, courageous and beautiful girl you are. I'll never forget you, see you in heaven,_

_Love Harry xoxoxoxox _

_PS. Look after my dog Parsley for me, he's the friendly brown one with the scruffy coat. He'll love you._

_PPS. I know you can't read very well, so ask someone up there to read it to you, I'm sure they won't mind. Keep watching down on your little brother Harry. He'll always remember you as well. I hope you like your present. _

Right, now for a present. I thought about it for a little while and headed down the stairs. 'Tom, I'm going out, be back soon,' I said as I walked through the living room. 'Alright mate, we're still here if you need us,' he replied and I nodded with a smile and walked out the door to my car, driving to a toy shop where I bought a fairy dress, complete with wand and a tiara, to put into her grave. I bought it back home. Now all I'd have to do it wait until Monday.

The next three days passed in a blur. A grieving, guilty, stressful blur. I woke up on Monday morning and put on my black, crisp suit. No creases in sight and my shoes were so shiny I could see myself in them. I didn't feel like breakfast as I walked down the stairs to the living room. I was met by three figures in black suits similar to mine.

'Mate, we're coming with you,' Danny said, stepping forward.

'No, it's alright guys, you don't have to,' I said.

'No, Harry, we're coming, alright?' Tom said and I nodded. I couldn't be bothered arguing. They forced some toast into me and we headed off to the church where the funeral of Evangeline Isabelle Thompson was being held. I clutched the letter and the fairy stuff in one hand, dark sunglasses in the other. The casket was open in the front of the room.

'Tom, can you please come with me?' I asked, not able to do it alone. He nodded and took my arm as we walked up it. I took a breath and walked closer. Evangeline looked like she was sleeping peacefully in the same pink outfit I had seen her in. Tom gripped my arm hard as I put the letter and the fairy gear into her tiny coffin, before going back to the other two. As I stood talking to Danny I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a tall, blonde woman standing behind me. I slid my glasses up to my head and faced her.

'Are you Harry Judd?' she asked and I nodded.

'I just wanted to say how thankful I am that you're here, I'm Evangeline's mother. She was devastated when you didn't show up, but this would mean the world to her, thankyou,' she said, beginning to cry.

'Thankyou,' I whispered as she turned and went back to her husband. I felt three hands on my arm.

'See Harry? I told you it would mean something,' Tom smiled. I nodded and we took our places ready for the ceremony.

'-so just remember, although we will grieve and mourn the loss of an amazing, strong courageous, beautiful young life cut so very short, we will also think of the hope, courage and happiness she put in the hearts of the ones that were close to her, and even the people who just met her. I had the pleasure of meeting Evangeline a few weeks back and I was going through quite a tough time, but within five minutes, Evangeline had completely lifted my spirits, making me wonder why we whine and complain so much over small things, when there are so many other people in the world going through so much more and still acting like nothing is wrong. That was Evangeline. She never let the tumour get to her and took it in her stride. Her happy nature could infect anyone around her no matter how bad they were feeling. Though we will mourn the loss of Evangeline Isabelle Thompson, think of this little girl when you're going through a rough patch in your life. Think of the courage and determination that she had to get home and go to school like a normal child. Thank you everyone,' the priest finished.

_Goodbye Evangeline_.

**A/N and thats it! please review! it makes my day =D**


End file.
